HoD/ Part 1:The Journey Begins
Rating PG for violence and mild language Part One: The Journey begins The Fall of Hyrule The Chamber of the Triforce was peacefully quiet. In the middle of the room was the Triforce. Surrounding it were legendary items recovered by a great warrior, including the Ocarina of Time, Majora’s Mask, the Wind Waker, the Harp of Ages, and the Rod of Seasons. Each of these items possessed extraordinary powers, but the most powerful of them all was the Master Sword. This sword had the power to destroy evil. It lay on a stone pedestal in front of a statue of the Hero of Hyrule, whose name was Link. Link had saved Hyrule from many dangers when no one else could. Suddenly, a shadow fell over the room, and a man of great evil stepped in. The man was Ganondorf, who came from the desert south of Hyrule. He had attempted to gain control of Hyrule many times, but was always defeated by Link. Ganondorf walked up to the Triforce and grabbed it. Immediately, all of Hyrule plunged into darkness. Where there was green grass was now dry, cracked dirt. The trees all died and the water dried up. Evil creatures came out of hiding to terrorize and kill. Worst of all, the beautiful Hyrule castle turned into a dark and sinister fortress. Now there was no safe place for the people of Hyrule. Ganondorf turned and picked up the Master Sword. “Hahaha, now I wield the most powerful blade ever. Hyrule is finally mine to command and I will eliminate all who oppose me.” He turned and walked out of the room. When he reached the entrance hall he opened the main gate to allow his army in. Bokoblins, imp-like creatures, Moblins, pig-like creatures that walk on two legs, Miniblins, smaller versions of Bokoblins, and Darknuts, large muscular creatures encased in armor, made up his army. Also among them were other villians that had been defeated by Link. They were the Skull Kid, Veran, Aghanim, the Great Moblin, and Onox. “My minions, we now control Hyrule!” Ganondorf bellowed, and his army let out a cheer. “But in order to fully control it, we must get rid of its king. To the Throne Room!” He led his army further into the castle on a path of destruction. The Journey Begins Meanwhile in Kokiri Forest, Link was grooming his horse Epona, when the sky suddenly went dark. Link got on Epona and rode out of the forest. Link saw the destruction and desolation of the once beautiful Hyrule Field. Then, he saw Hyrule Castle. “Oh God” Link groaned. “Doesn’t he ever give up?” He turned Epona around and sped to his house. He grabbed his sword and shield and jumped back on Epona. When they got to Hyrule Castle, Link tied Epona to a tree. “Stay here until I get back” he told her and patted her head. Link turned and snuck toward the entrance. Two Moblins guarded the bridge leading to the gate. Link jumped into the dried up moat and went under the bridge. He climbed up the side of the moat and onto the bridge behind the Moblins. Link turned and opened the gate but one of the Moblins heard him. It swung its spear at Link. Link held up his shield and blocked it. He knocked the Moblin over the side of the bridge. He turned around and was knocked off the bridge by the other Moblin. Link grabbed the edge of the bridge but his sword clattered to the ground. He looked down and saw the first Moblin looking up and waiting for Link to fall. Link looked up and saw the other Moblin standing over him. It raised it’s spear and swung it down. Inside the Fortress Link let go of the bridge before the spear hit him. He still had his shield so he held it under him. He smashed the Moblin that was waiting beneath him in the face. Link ran over and grabbed his sword. He turned and stabbed the Moblin through the chest. The Moblin on the bridge jumped down and roared in Link’s face. Link wiped spit off his face and jumped up. He stabbed the Moblin in its head. With both Moblins defeated he climbed up and entered the fortress. The bodies of soldiers and monsters were lying everywhere. Link ran through the entrance hall and entered the Chamber of the Triforce. “Oh no” he said. The Triforce was gone. Link went to pick up the Master Sword and realized it was gone too. “He even took the Master Sword” Link said. He left the room and ran up a staircase. He opened the door at the top and entered the throne room. Bodies were everywhere. Link saw the King of Hyrule slumped against a wall. “Your majesty!” Link cried and ran over to him. “Link” the King said “He took Zelda. She’s in the dungeon. You must find her. Then you must find-“. The king went limp and his eyes clouded over. "I promise I will rescue the princess and save Hyrule” Link said, stood up and left the room. He entered a dark hallway with a single torch lighting it. There was a door at the end and Link ran toward it. All of a sudden he heard a noise that sounded like “Nennet”. Miniblins he thought and drew his sword. The hall was teeming with Miniblins. They were on the walls and ceiling. Link swung his sword in all directions until none remained. He went through the door and stepped into the dungeon. Agila The cells were empty except for one. Link started walking toward it when he heard a deafening roar behind him. He turned around and saw a huge red lizard. It charged at Link, who barely avoided being crushed to death. He picked himself off the ground only to be smashed against the wall by Agila’s tail. The lizard lashed its tail out again but Link jumped over it. He ran over and cut Agila’s tail off. Agila bellowed in pain. It lunged at Link but he rolled out of the way. Agila reared its head and lunged again. Link prepared himself and stabbed his sword through the roof of Agila’s mouth and into its head. Agila reared back on its hind legs, screeching in pain. Then it dropped dead. Link ran over to the cell door and busted it open. Inside sat Princess Zelda, who leapt up and asked, “Link! How did you get here?” “Long story. Lets just get you out of here for now” Link replied. “Right. There’s a secret exit over here” Zelda replied. She opened a hidden door. The two of them ran through it and into the darkness. Bokoblin Camp In Hyrule Field a section of the ground opened up. Link and Zelda emerged out of the hole. “We’re finally out” Link said. “Epona is tied up around here somewhere. There’s the tree, come on” They ran toward the tree. “Where is she?” Zelda asked. “I don’t know. Here’s the rope but-“Link looked down and saw Bokoblin footprints. “Let’s go” he said. They followed the footprints. Soon they saw a camp of Bokoblins in the distance. “There they are” Link said, and they crept toward the camp. When they got close they hid behind a rock. Epona was tied to a pole in the middle of the camp. Eight Bokoblins guarded her. Fifteen sat around a fire. “Ganondorf must have known I was in the castle. He probably sent them to capture her, knowing I would come to rescue her. Then they would either catch me or eliminate me. What an idiot” Link said. “Or the Bokoblins were hungry and are saving her for dinner. Honestly Link, your so paranoid. So, what’s your plan?” Zelda asked. One of the Bokoblins guarding Epona began to fall asleep. A stone flew out of nowhere and hit it in the head. The Bokoblin thought the Bokoblin next to it did it so it smacked it in the head. Back behind the rock Zelda was throwing stones at other Bokoblins. Soon all of the Bokoblins were fighting one another. Link snuck in and untied Epona. He was leading her out of camp when one of the Bokoblins bumped into him. They stared at each other for a minute and then the Bokoblin yelled at the others. All of the Bokoblins turned and looked at Link, then they ran toward him. “Get out of here!” Link yelled at Epona and pushed her. Epona neighed and looked at him sadly, then galloped away. Three of the Bokoblins ran after her. Link drew his sword and faced the other twenty. “Come on, let’s see how tough you are when your fighting someone that can defend themselves!” he yelled and leapt into battle. Meanwhile, Zelda saw Epona and ran toward her. Shestopped Epona . “It’s okay” she told the horse. Suddenly, the three Bokoblins leapt out at them. Epona reared on her hind legs and clobbered one of them on the head. Zelda grabbed a rock and smacked another Bokoblin in the head. The third was about to leap at Zelda but Epona kicked out with her back legs, sending the Bokoblin flying into the distance. “Good girl’ Zelda told Epona. She picked up one of the Bokoblin’s swords and climbed on Epona’s back. “Let’s go help Link” Zelda said and they sped toward the camp. Link was breathing heavily and could barely stand. The remaining Bokoblin came in for the kill when Zelda and Epona sped towards it. Epona trampled the Bokoblin into the ground. Link collapsed. “Link!” Zelda cried and ran over to him. She helped him onto Epona’s back. “We’ve got to get him to safety, Epona. Take us somewhere where he can rest” Zelda told Epona. Epona galloped toward Kokiri Forest. An Evil Council In the royal chamber in Ganondorf’s fortress, Ganondorf was furious. “That damn brat! How did he get into my fortress?! I still needed the princess to tell me where they are. He’ll pay for this!” he yelled. “You, Darknut. Gather my generals and tell them to meet me in the throne room.” Ganondorf told his guard. “Yes, my lord” the Darknut replied and left the room. Ganondorf walked to the window and gripped the windowsill. “Link, I loathe you” Later, in the throne room, Ganondorf faced Onox, the Great Moblin, Aghanim, Veran and the Skull Kid. “Now that Hyrule is mine, we must eliminate its allies so that I can rule the surrounding nations too. Veran, I’m sending you to eliminate the Rito, who are Hyrule’s closest allies. They live on an island off of the southern coast. You will leave immediately. Now, Skull Kid, take Majora’s Mask and destroy the Great Deku Tree.” Ganondorf ordered. “As you wish, my lord” Veran and the Skull Kid replied. The Deku Tree Link woke up in his bed. He stood up and walked out of his house. He saw Zelda practicing with his bow, but she wasn’t having much luck. “You’ll never hit anything if you hold it like that” Link said and walked up to her. He took the bow from her. “Here, let me show you” He pulled the bowstring back. “You have to hold the string with your ring finger and pinky. You hold the arrow with your middle and index fingers” He let go and the arrow hit an unfortunate butterfly. Link looked at Zelda. “See, piece of cake” He gave the bow back to her. “Thanks” Zelda said. “We should get going” Link told her. “Where?” Zelda asked him. “To see the Deku Tree, he’ll know where we should go because sooner or later Ganondorf will find out we’re here” Link replied. He grabbed his sword and shield. “Let’s go” The two of them set off into the forest. “See you later, Epona!” Link called. Epona neighed back in response. Link and Zelda arrived in a clearing. In the middle of it stood the Deku Tree. The Deku Tree was a massive tree and was the guardian of Hyrule. “Link, I see you have rescued the Princess from Ganondorf. That is a great relief” the Deku Tree said. “What, did you think I’d let her sit in a dungeon and rot? Or, that Ganondorf’s defenses would stop me? Thanks a lot” Link replied. The Deku Tree chuckled. “Anyway, we need to know what we can do to stop Ganondorf” Link told him. “Ganondorf has an enormous army. You will not be able to defeat it by yourself. He has also recruited the help of some of your old friends; Onox, the Great Moblin, Aghanim, Veran and the Skull Kid.” “Oh, great” Link groaned. The Deku Tree continued. “The only way you can defeat their combined forces is to gain the help of Hyrule’s neighboring nations. First, you should go to the Rito for help. They are Hyrule’s closest allies. You know where to find them Link. After you have gained their support ask their protector, the Great Valoo, where you should-“. Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the clearing. Link and Zelda were blasted off their feet. Link hit his head on the Deku Tree’s trunk and was knocked unconscious. Zelda crashed into some bushes. The Skull Kid walked into the clearing. He was wearing Majora’s Mask, which gave the wearer inhuman powers. “Skull Kid, why are you doing this? You were a child of the forest. You were kind and caring” the Deku Tree asked. “Shut up!” the Skull Kid yelled and used his power to petrify Hyrule’s guardian. “Oh look, if it isn’t Link the Hero” the Skull Kid sneered as he looked at Link. “I’ll just take you with me while I destroy this wooden relic. Then I’ll enact my revenge on you” he said. He picked Link up and pulled a hidden switch. A hidden passageway opened up beneath the Deku Tree and the Skull Kid went in. Zelda groaned and picked herself up off the ground. She walked out of the bushes and looked around. By now the Deku Tree’s paralysis had worn off. “Zelda, you must hurry! Enter the passageway and stop the Skull Kid. He’s going to my core so he can destroy me. He also has Link and plans to kill him once he’s finished with me. You must stop him!” the Deku Tree told Zelda. “You can count on me” Zelda told him and picked up her bow and arrows. She rushed into the passageway. Inside the Deku Tree Zelda entered a dimly lit chamber. There were Deku Babas, man eating plants, all around the room. The nearest ones lunged at Zelda but she dodged them, which wasn’t very difficult because they couldn’t move around. When she was out of reach she took out her bow and shot them all. She looked around the room and saw a door on the north wall. She went through it and came into a chamber with a high ledge reaching almost fifty feet. On top of it was the Skull Kid. “Oh look, if it isn’t Princess Zelda. This is great! Now I can bring you to Lord Ganondorf. You still need to tell him where they are hidden. Now you stay here like a good little princess” he said and waved his hand. Thorned vines burst out of the ground and blocked the door. “There’s one good thing about you Princess. You sure are consistent” the Skull Kid walked off, laughing to himself. Zelda sat down. “Now what do I do? Once again I’m trapped, big surprise” she said. “Excuse me, but I know how to get up onto that cliff” someone said. “Who’s there?!” Zelda exclaimed and leapt up. A Deku Scrub, a plant–like creature that somewhat resembles a human, emerged from one of the bushes lining the wall. “It’s only me” he said. “I’m David” He was obviously a kid because he was less than four feet tall. “Hello David. It’s nice to meet you” Zelda said and smiled. “You said you know how to get up there?” she asked. “Yep. All you need is the clawshot” David replied. He walked over and pushed a hidden switch. A section of the wall slid open to reveal a secret passage. “It should be through there” he said. “I’ll come with you in case it’s not” “Thank you” Zelda replied. The two of them walked down the passage, which led to a circular room. “Where is it?” Zelda asked. “It’s here somewhere” David told her and walked toward the center of the room. Two Wizzrobes, ghost-like creatures that are skilled with magic, appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him. “David!” Zelda cried and ran toward them. The Wizzrobes disappeared, taking David with them. “No!” Zelda cried. The Wizzrobes reappeared, but David wasn’t with them. “What did you do with him?!” Zelda yelled and shot one of them with an arrow, making it disappear, permanently. The other Wizzrobe tried to blast her with fireballs. Zelda dodged them and fired an arrow at it, piercing it in the head. With both Wizzrobes defeated, a treasure chest appeared. Zelda opened it and found the clawshot inside. “Thank you David. Without you I’d be trapped, with nothing but darkness in my future” she said and left the room. The Skull Kid Zelda came back to the cliff room and searched the top of the cliff. She saw that one of the walls was covered in vines. She shot the clawshot at it and it latched onto the vines. The clawshot pulled her up and she landed on top of the cliff. Two Bokoblins were waiting for her. One ran toward Zelda but she stepped out of the way. The Bokoblin fell over the side of the cliff. Zelda faced the other Bokoblin with the clawshot on her hand. The Bokoblin ran at her with its sword held up. Zelda shot the sword with the clawshot. The sword flew out of the Bokoblin’s hand and into Zelda’s hand. She stabbed the Bokoblin in the chest and it fell off the cliff. The first Bokoblin avoided the body and looked up to see an arrow flying towards it. It didn’t have any time to cry out. Zelda dusted herself off and entered the door on the far wall. In the center of the room was a pillar of roots. Encased in it was a giant crystal, which was the Deku Tree’s heart. Standing in front of it was the Skull Kid, who turned and said “I’ve been waiting for you” “Zelda!” someone cried. “David!” Zelda exclaimed. David was sitting next to Link, who was still unconscious. Both were surrounded by vines. “Hehehe, I’m afraid your reunion will have to wait until the afterlife!” the Skull Kid shouted and shot a fire ball at David and Link. “David, grab Link!” Zelda yelled. She shot Link with the clawshot. Both he and David were pulled toward Zelda. The fire ball hit the floor. The chamber started shaking as the Deku Tree thrashed in pain. The Skull Kid lost his balance and fell down. Majora’s Mask fell off of his face and slid away. Zelda ran over to it and chanted “Light Arrow“ in the ancient Hylian language. A ball of light appeared on the tip of one of her arrows. She shot the mask with it and it exploded in a burst of light. The chamber stopped shaking. Zelda rushed toward David and Link. “Are you okay?” she asked David. “I’m fine, but I don’t know about him.” David told her. Zelda knelt down and felt Link’s wrist. “His pulse is weak. We have to get out of here and get him to a doctor” she said. “I know someone who can heal anything. Follow me” David told Zelda. They turned and saw the Skull Kid lying on the floor, also unconscious but he was breathing regularly. “What about him?” David asked. “We’ll bring him with us” Zelda replied. David nodded and walked toward the pillar of roots. “Great Deku Tree, can you hear me?” he asked. The Deku Tree’s voice filled the chamber. “Yes” it replied. “I’ll get you out” Circles of light appeared beneath all four of them and they vanished in a flash of light. David's Choices Zelda, David, Link and the Skull Kid appeared in front of the Deku Tree. “Zelda, thank you for saving me. I see you’ve met David. He looks after me and makes sure that there aren’t any ChuChus in me. Those parasitic slimes drain all of my energy. You also saved the Skull Kid from himself. Now I understand why he changed, it was that accursed mask” the Deku Tree said. “Great Deku Tree, I was wondering if you could allow them to go to Korok Village. Link needs a doctor and Hollo is the best one I know of” David asked. “Hmm, I see your point. I guess I can allow it just this once” A wall of vines parted and revealed a path. “You know the way David and good luck to you” “Wait,” Zelda said “I’ll go get Epona so she can carry Link” She ran off toward Link’s house. ”David” the Deku Tree said “I want you to go with them and help them defeat Ganondorf” “What!” David cried “I can’t leave you unprotected! The ChuChus will have you completely overrun in a matter of days!” “I’ll have Makar come and do it” The Deku Tree replied. “But I couldn’t do anything when the Skull Kid attacked, so how can I possibly help defeat Ganondorf?” David asked. “That is why you must go, to gain the courage and strength to help your friends. And also, the Great Moblin is working with Ganondorf” the Deku Tree explained. David’s eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. “I knew that would get your attention. This is your only chance to avenge them. I will say no more. It’s your choice. Escort Zelda and Link to Korok Village, then make your decision. If you decide to go, tell Makar to come and see me” the Deku Tree finished. Zelda entered the clearing with Epona following her. David helped her lift Link onto Epona’s back. “Oh you might as well take the Skull Kid with you. He owes the Koroks an apology” the Deku Tree added. They lifted the Skull Kid onto Epona’s back too. “Good–bye, Great Deku Tree” Zelda and David said. David led the group down the path and into the center of the forest. David, you have more power than you could possibly imagine, the Deku Tree thought. Korok Village “David, what are Koroks?” Zelda asked as the group walked down the path. “Koroks are the children of the forest, meaning they help it flourish and grow” David replied. “Why aren’t outsiders allowed in here?” Zelda asked him. “Korok Village is located at the very center of Kokiri Forest, which is also the center of the entire continent. There the air, water, and soil are the purest in the entire world. All of the forest’s nourishment comes from there. That is why it is sometimes called the ‘Forest Haven’. That’s why none of the trees were affected when Ganondorf obtained the Triforce. No one has been to the village except Koroks and Deku Scrubs since the dawn of time” David explained. The path ended in another clearing. “David, is that you?” a voice asked. “It’s okay guys. They’re friends with the Deku Tree” David responded. Koroks appeared from behind the trees surrounding the clearing. They were all about two feet tall and kind of looked like humans but their skin was hard like the bark of a tree. Each of their faces was covered by a single giant leaf. One of the Koroks stepped forward. “I am Makar, leader of the Koroks. What brings you to Korok Village?” he said. David pointed at Link. “He’s been injured and his pulse is weak. Hollo is the best doctor around so I brought them here” he told Makar. “Very well. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours” Makar said. “Are you insane?! They’re outsiders! We can’t trust outsiders! They could be working for Ganondorf!” a Korok yelled. “Shut up Olivio” a Korok child said. “If the Deku Tree trusts them than that’s good enough for me” “Drona’s right, if you can’t accept that then go back to your home” another Korok said. “Yeah” the others agreed. “Heh, you’ll all get what you deserve one day, especially you Drona” Olivio sneered and walked away. “Please excuse Olivio. He’s never been very trusting of anyone” Makar said. “That’s alright” Zelda told him. The Skull Kid groaned and sat up. “Uh, what happened?” he asked. He saw the Koroks and said “Uh oh”. “Skull Kid!” Makar shouted. “How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Skid!” Skid yelled. “You have a lot of guts to show your face here after what you did!” Makar scolded him. “Don’t look at me! I didn’t know anything about it!” Skid whined. “Oakin, take him and the horse to the Mothula paddock. You will have him work night and day to make up for his crimes” Makar told a tall Korok. “Irch, Aldo, help me bring Link to Hollo’s house” Two muscular Koroks walked up and took Link from Zelda. David turned and looked up at Zelda. “You can stay at my house if you want” he told her. “Thank you, David” Zelda replied. Drona, the Korok child, ran up to them. “Hey David” he said. He looked up at Zelda. “Hi, I’m Drona. I’m nine years old” he said proudly. “I’m Zelda. Nice to meet you” Zelda told him. “Do you want to see the Mothulas?” Drona asked. “Sure” Zelda replied. Drona took off with Zelda following behind him. “Hey, wait!” David cried. He started to run after them but he tripped and fell. “I’ll catch up!” he yelled. Mallia Zelda and Drona arrived at a pasture. About twenty giant black moths fluttered and ran around in it. Epona was racing one of them. Oakin walked over to Zelda and Drona. “These are our Mothulas. We train them when they are babies, otherwise they would become carnivorous monsters like their cousins in the wild” Oakin told them. “We pair each Korok child with a baby Mothula and they grow together, creating an unbreakable bond between them. This is only one of the pastures here” “Malda!” Drona exclaimed. A young Mothula came out of a stable. It chittered excitedly and ran toward Drona. Drona hugged it and climbed on its back. “Malda is Drona’s Mothula partner. As you can see, Malda’s wings are not fully developed yet but when they do, Drona and Malda will go through their knighthood ceremony. They will then become Korok Knights” Oakin explained to Zelda. Drona giggled as Malda ran around. “Yo losers, up here!” a voice called. Everyone turned and saw Skid jumping on top of the stable. He had a bucket on top of his head and was hitting it with a shovel. “Ha-ha, you’ll never catch me!” he said mockingly and stuck his tongue out at them. “Would someone get that idiot down from there!” Oakin yelled. Skid laughed at them. One of the tiles on the roof slid off and Skid slipped and fell. He slid off the roof and landed in a pile of manure. “Aw, man” he whined. Suddenly a screech came from the stable, followed by loud banging. A Korok ran out. “Oakin, it’s Mallia again” he said. “Oh, no” Oakin sighed and went into the stable with the other Korok. Zelda followed them. A female Mothula with rainbow wings thrashed around. ”Mallia, calm down” Oakin said calmly. He gave Mallia a Boko Baba seed. She lay down and squealed softly. Oakin walked over to Zelda. “Mallia’s rider was killed by a wild Mothula almost a year ago. Imagine having a piece of your heart getting ripped out. That’s how it feels when one of the two dies and the other lives” Zelda walked over to Mallia, knelt down and petted her on the head. Mallia cooed and closed her eyes. “It’s very rare for a Mothula to accept anyone other than their rider” Oakin told Zelda. “Let’s let her rest” They both walked out of the stable. “Drona, it’s time for Malda to take his nap” Oakin said. “Okay” Drona said reluctantly. “See you later, Malda” David came running up towards the group. “Zelda!” he shouted. “Hollo said we can come see Link now” “Let’s go!” Zelda exclaimed and the two of them went running toward the main part of the village. Hollo Hollo’s house was on an island in the middle of a pond. David and Zelda entered the house. Makar was talking to an old, wrinkled Korok. They both turned and looked at Zelda and David. “Ah, I was wondering when you’d get here. This is Hollo” Makar said. “It’s nice to meet you” Zelda said. “Same here” Hollo replied. “Your friend is going to be fine. In a week or so he’ll be up and walking like normal” “Can I see him?” Zelda asked. Hollo nodded and led her to where Link was sleeping. “Your friend is pretty tough. He has many scars. He must have a pretty adventurous life” Hollo told Zelda. “You have no idea” Zelda replied.